


Under The Masks

by Livvylikestoread



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvylikestoread/pseuds/Livvylikestoread
Summary: The Volturi go to a traveling musical show, but Demetri notices something strange about each and every one of the performers...they don't possess tenors.
Kudos: 8





	Under The Masks

It started with the second song in the first act. Demetri sat in the large, comical circus tent in the middle, in the very back on the top bleachers. Alec sat to his right, Jane between her brother and Felix. A few other guards who had been permitted to attend were seated in the same row. The masters were seated before them, Caius next to Athenodora as she watched the show with a soft smile. It seemed Caius’ mood had lifted when seeing the pleasure his mate took in the show. Aro and Sulpicia sat together, her hand on his arm, their skin not touching so Aro would not be distracted by her thoughts as they focused on the theatrics. Marcus sat tall, eyes hooded as they always were, however, never blinking stare told Demetri he was interested to say the least.   
Demetri was interested, for other reasons however. The tent was full of buzzing humans; all eager to see the performances of these talented...humans. The tent had been set up only a week ago, and there were fliers going about the medium sized city just neighboring Volterra. Fliers had apparently reached the neighboring cities and small towns. Aro had heard of it, and said it would be a delight to see the arts of today. It seemed there would be a number of performances of different movies; both popular disney numbers and the regular muscular numbers. This alone didn’t irk the tracker, no, what did however, was the fact that he could not sense a single tenor of any of the actors in the performances.   
As a young, delightful woman sang her number, her smile bright and eyes lively, he could not sense any indication that she was there. It crossed his mind that perhaps a human could have a potential gift in deceiving his abilities, however it wasn’t until he took notice that each and every one of the performers didn’t have a tenor that he knew something was wrong.   
It wasn’t until the number ended, and the crowd erupted into applause; his Masters and guardmembers included, that he placed his hand on Aro’s shoulder. His master startled for a moment, eyes blinking as if he broke from a trance. Turning, Aro regarded the look of urgency in his trackers eyes. A hand was offered, and as Aro took it, his eyes seemed to light up in even more wonder. His attention was quickly on the next number, his hand still locked around Demetri’s as the tracker looked at the new performers. Again, no tenors.   
Whoever these...people were, they were not there. 

A tall, slim figure walks out, looking much like a skeleton. It was a sight familiar to Demetri, as the slow music begins to play.   
“There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide,”   
They stand alone on the stage, gripping the attention of everyone in the tent.   
“When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek!”   
The light changes, a red shade falling over their face as they make a monstrous snarl and pretend to lunge at a group of humans, effective in making a few of them squeal.   
“With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet!”   
A soft sigh falls from the performers lips,   
“Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing,”   
The song was so soft, and sad. It was as if the performer was actually experiencing these things, if it had not been for the lack of a tenor, then Demetri would have wholeheartedly believed this person was going through heartache.   
“I’m a master of fright! And a demon of light!” The skeleton teases the crowd, smug and posh about himself. It reminded Demetri of the way Aro got when he got dramatic around other covens, putting on a show of sorts for them.   
“And I’ll scare you right out of your pants.  
To a guy in Kentucky, I’m Mister Unlucky  
And I’m known throughout England and France.” The performer boasts once more before throwing a smirk at them. It seems they’ve been spotted. It made Demetri uneasy, knowing that whatever this thing was, knew who they were and what they were, while it remained hidden.   
“And since I am dead, I can take off my head!”   
The humans gasped as it popped it’s head off, holding it out as if to say, ‘ta da’.   
“To recite Shakespearean quotations!” The head sang before being popped back into place.   
“No animal nor man can scream like I can!   
With the fury of my recitations!”   
Demetri watches as the skeleton sings, hands to it’s chest in mock sorrow, as the being begins to slowly watch forward.   
“Oh, there’s an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears…” As the voice fades, the figure does as well, as if it were just a hologram. Perhaps that was all it was, however, something about it all bothered Demetri to no end. Glancing at his Master, he could see the same complex look upon Aro’s face. Things were definitely interesting. 

-  
I sat on the stage, the costume I wore much like the common Jester. I looked up as the lights illuminated me, a smile gracing my lips. I opened my mouth, singing the words, the music rumbling through the tent as ‘The Bells of Notre Dame’ flowed from my chest. As I narrated the song, the scene played out around me, a young gypsy woman with a bundle, Frollo chasing her on his horse, the hooves kicking up dirt as he went. I let my eyes fell over the crowd as the Archdeacon and Frollo spoke. My eyes darkened as I smelled them, the perfect little meals. They would do nicely. I snapped back to reality, moving the song along as to not disrupt the illusion.   
I basked in the applause, before looking up at the right moment. I locked eyes with them before their scents wafted my way. I was surprised, as I was not aware that vampires would be here, of all places. Perhaps they were looking for food as well. Oh well, perhaps this is their territory. I do not know. I flashed a grin, allowing my eyes to shine red as recognition of what I fell over the one in the middle.   
I gave a mockingly low bow, never breaking eye contact before I clapped my hands, my disguise back to normal.   
“Ladies and Gentleman!” I called, grinning from ear to ear. “Good evening,” I drawled, voice growing lower as I tried to keep my excitement from breaking my concentration. “I would like to announce that there are a few…” I bounced my head in a dramatic pause as I rolled my eyes, teasing the crowd, “Altercations.” I placed my hands together, my mask making it seem as if I was surveying the crowd for a split second as I took another look at the vampires directly in front of me, seated in the far back. They wore similar clothing, with reflecting necklaces that bestowed a very familiar V. I smirked, what a lovely surprise. “You have all come on a...very special occasion.” I speak, voice bellowing from the stage, eyes on the Volturi.   
I clap my hands, instantly music starts off slow before building. I wondered how long it would take for them to realise my power.   
Voices sang, seeming from speakers that were invisible, and I instantly threw myself into the role of a jester.   
“Fools!” I call, laughing as I address the crowd. I do a little cartwheel, landing before a human woman, who jumped in surprise before laughing with her friends.   
“Once a year we throw a party here in town!’ I smirk at her, holding out my hand and she takes it after I wiggle my fingers.   
“Once a year we turn all Paris upside down!” I spin her around, booping her nose lightly before pushing her back into her seat, her laughter ringing in my ears. Villagers dance and sing around me, throwing the party as I went along with the crowd.   
“Ev’ry man’s a king and ev’ry king’s a clown,” I smirk, bounding up to the stage and standing in the middle. “Once again it’s Topsy Turvy Day!”   
“It’s the day the devil in us gets released  
It’s the day we mock the prig and shock the priest  
Ev’rything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!”   
I sing, imitating ‘monsters’ and doing jolly flips and acting as stupid as ever. The music changes, and I stand alone on the stage, voice growing softer as I easy the crowd in.   
“Come one! Come all! Hurry, hurry, here’s your chance, see the myst’ry and romance!” I ignore the villagers that pull the innocent little meals from their seats, unseen by all in the tent.   
“Come one! Come all! See the finest girl in France! Make an entrance to entrance! Dance, la Esmeralda! Dance!” I call, throwing myself down and poof in a cloud of red smoke. Esmeralda catches the eyes of everyone, her beauty rivalling many vampires and goddesses alike. Too bad she wasn’t real. I smirk, slipping away from the crowd, going to the back of the tent, were I saw the few illusions entertaining the people I chose.   
“Ah, my dears,” I call, smiling at them all as they turn and look at me in amazement. “It’s such a blessing to see you all.” I put a little more tweaking to the illusions around them, catching them each in a daze as I make quick work of the four people I chose as dinner. I wipe my mouth, turning back to the stage and enter, seeing Esmeralda had done her job. I smirk, tilting my head as she finishes with a wink to the Volturi kings.   
I smirk. Let’s get this show on the road. 

After the show, I was satisfied. Well beyond that in fact. My tricks stood in a line, all bowing as if they were real, receiving the praise they all deserved. Of course, the four little souls that went missing, went unnoticed. Their bodies were in the back, waiting to be disposed of properly. I would later, when everything was set up and everyone had left.   
My tricks lined up, shaking hands and giving autographs for those who wished it. I stood in the back, watching from the shadows as I kept my power up, giving each illusion a life and character of their own.   
I watched as the Volturi passed through, one in particular taking time to shake hands of each trick. He must be Aro. I’ve heard of him. The one that can see everything with only a single touch, skin to skin of course, however the gift wouldn’t work. I suppose that would have been a mistake I made, if I cared. He would not see anything, as those actors weren’t real. They were fake, physical manifestations of my imagination. They held no heartbeats, needed no breath, yet they could speak on their own and each had different personalities. Qualities I gave them of course.   
I waited until everyone left, before each actor dissipated in the air like dust. I walk around the corner, a small skip to my step as I begin to pull limbs from the bodies, making them easier to place in bags and move. Once all set, and I made sure everyone had left from the clearing I set the tent up, I walk out, turning to look at it before snapping my fingers and watching in satisfaction as it dissipated as well.   
I turn, ready to make my way to a new town and do it all over again, however the sight of a coven stopped me. I take note of the Volturi, Aro standing in front of them. He had a fascinating smile upon his lips, almost to a point it looked manic more than anything.   
“Can I help you?” I smile, charming as ever, as if I did not have a bag of body parts thrown over my shoulder.   
“Such a wonder,” He says, gazing at me. “I didn’t even notice they were fake.”   
I grinned crookedly, shrugging my shoulders, “I’m sure you would have seen it eventually. After all, not a lot gets by you.”   
He giggles, “Who are you, dear?”   
I drop the bag, letting it hit the ground with a wet slap. I walk to him, head held high as I hold out my hand, wiggling my fingers as a smirk falls over my face, eyes gleaming like rubies in the moonlight.   
“Come find out.”


End file.
